The Kiss of a Monarch
by Effervescent Dreamer
Summary: Tender Loving Care is all our favorite hanyou needs.


The Kiss of a Monarch

I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

InuYasha bit back a groan that begged to pour from his throat. His posture was hunched, a long fingered, clawed hand grasped tightly his other arm trying to staunch the bleeding. _Dammit,_ He inwardly swore. _What a pain. Stupid bastard that I am cursed to call my brother._

Baring his teeth, he let a growl slip through as he staggered toward Kaede's hut. It was supposed to have been a simple mission, go off and destroy a mere centipede demon. What InuYasha didn't anticipate was crossing paths with Sesshomaru. He sighed, bracing himself for the worried cries and brief lectures from his friends. Kagome and Shippo had to be the worst of the whole group. Her lovely features creased with concern, the salty scent of saline clinging to her eyes; he with the haughty bragging that he wouldn't have been as weak even though he was just a kid.

InuYasha pushed back the flap that served as the door to Kaede's hut, immediately greeted by the elderly priestess's surprised voice. "InuYasha!" She exclaimed. "Are ye alright?"

The young hanyou snorted. "Nothing for you to concern yourself with Kaede, just a small injury."

"You call that small?" Shippo quipped earning himself a swat on the head from InuYasha.

"What happened?" Sango inquired. "I thought you just had to fight a centipede demon. Surely it couldn't have put up that much of a fight."

InuYasha grimaced. "I ran into my brother on the way back."

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked in complete surprise. "What is he doing in these parts?"

"Dunno, maybe was obeying the whim of that whelp he always drags around." Another snort. "And he calls _me_ a pathetic dog." Amber eyes became sharp. "Where's Kagome?"

"She and Kiara went to go pick herbs in the forest," Sango replied. "They should be back soon."

No more than five minutes passed before the gentle scent of Kagome wafted in and wrapped around InuYasha like a blanket. Almost immediately did his heated emotions evaporate and his body relaxed.

"InuYasha!" Kagome's voice was alarmed. "What happened?"

His voice remained casual as he answered her, "Nothing for you to lose your head over Kagome, I'll be fine soon."

The modern day girl bit her lip as she eyed her friend's wounds. She went over to her bag and pulled out a small stack of cloths. "InuYasha, I want you to come with me." Her tone held no room for argument.

Sighing loudly he stood and made his way out of the small hut, following closely behind Kagome. The two made their way over to a nearby river, Kagome pointing to the ground, indicating for him to take a seat. "Thanks for not saying the word," He said, a saccharine grin on his face.

She didn't say anything as she kneeled down next to him, dipping one of the cloths in the water. She carefully cleaned the wound on his arm before wrapping it in a dry cloth. She then eyed his face, taking in the cuts and scrapes he suffered thanks to the never-ending feud between his older brother and himself.

With a newly damp cloth, she stroked his face, wiping away dirt and dried blood. Placing the piece of fabric on the ground, Kagome then began to trace the contours of InuYasha's face. Her slim, delicate fingertips ghosting over his skin with the tenderness of a butterfly's wing.

InuYasha's eyes slid closed under Kagome's touch, his breathing became shallow. A contented purr vibrating his throat as she drew her fingers over his jaw line before skimming over his Adam's apple. When she passed over his lips, they moved to kiss her fingers. Soft, teasing kisses against her porcelain flesh.

Opening his eyes, he reached up and stilled the hand that caressed his cheek. Hanyou and priestess locked gazes for what seemed to be an eternity, trapped in a world all their own. Slowly, he leaned toward her, gauging her reaction, inwardly smiling as her large brown eyes fluttered closed before he pressed his lips against hers in a sweet, lingering kiss.

Sighing, Kagome tilted her head and deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around InuYasha's neck, her hands going from playing with his ears to toying with the beads of subjugation. Pulling away briefly, she removed the necklace from around his head. InuYasha blinked, his arms tightening around her waist.

"Are you serious?"

She smiled, a slightly predatory air around it. "They are other ways of getting you to calm down." She replied before kissing him again, this time a bit harder. The violet necklace slipped into the river unnoticed by the two new lovers.

* * *

You know what to do.


End file.
